Takeo Saeki
Takeo Saeki is a character and one of the main antagonists in Ju-on: The Grudge. He was an illustrator working in Nerima and the husband of Kayako Saeki. Takeo discovers that Kayako is in love with Toshio's teacher, Kobayashi, and kills Kayako, Toshio and Mar in rage. He is eventually killed by Kayako's spirit. After this, he becomes an evil spirit as well, and haunts the house along with his family, killing everyone in their way. He was portrayed by Takashi Matsuyama in Ju-on: The Curse, Ju-on: The Curse 2, Ju-on: The Grudge, Ju-on: The Grudge 2, The Grudge, The Grudge 2 and The Grudge 3, Yasuhito Hida in Ju-on: The Beginning of the End and Ju-on: The Final, and an unknown actor in the Ju-on: The Grudge videogame. History Japanese Series Timeline (Ju-On Series) Original Series Takeo Saeki is an illustrator working in Nerima, Tokyo when he meets Kayako Kawamata. He falls in love and marries her, eventually fathering her child, Toshio. One day, he finds Kayako's diary and reads it. He is struck by uncontrollable rage when he learns that Kayako is in love with a man named Shunsuke Kobayashi, Toshio's school teacher and Kayako's first love back in college. He becomes obsessed with the idea that Kayako is cheating on him, and that Toshio is Kobayashi's child. When Kayako gets home, Takeo attacks his wife, breaking her neck and slashing her with a box cutter, then hiding her body in the attic. Takeo runs to Kobayashi's apartment and kills Manami (小林　真奈美 Kobayashi Manami) and takes her premature baby. He then calls Kobayashi by using the bloody phone booth, saying he would be leaving him to raise Toshio because he thought 'up until now, he had raised him in his place'. Then after hitting the dead female fetus around in a sack, he falls on some garbage bags, one of them actually heading towards him and containing Kayako's dead spirit who eventually kills him on that street. From that day on, the Saeki house becomes an infamous landmark. Once anyone enters, they are either killed by the spirits of Takeo, Kayako or Toshio, or disappear within Kayako's clutches. Like with the other ghosts, none of the victims ever attempt to fight back physically, as they are usually paralyzed by fear. Reboot Timeline In reboot timeline, Takeo is more sane than in original and American remake and more symphatetic: as he was ultimately manipulated, both by feelings and trust, by Kayako, since Toshio really was not his son, but rather, an incarnation of a dead child from a previous family who inhabited the house. He still killed Kayako (by snapping her neck to death) and Toshio (attempted to stab him with a knife, but Toshio suffer cardiac arrest out of fear and instantly rose as onryo in process before he could sent a blow), but did not become an onryo, as his fate afterward is not revealed. American Adaptation Timeline (The Grudge trilogy) In The Grudge series, his biography remained consistent with original Ju-On series, but there are some differences: After killed Kayako, instead of goes for Peter Kirk (Shunsuke Kobayashi's American counterpart) and his wife, he drowns Toshio along with his beloved black pet cat Mar. Takeo then killed by Kayako's ghost soon after who hanged him with his hair that made the way she claimed him looked as if he commit suicide. Personality Takeo already have negative qualities to begin with in life and have qualities that made him fit to considered as a yandere: As evidenced in the Ju-on novelization, Takeo Saeki is very possessive and jealous of anyone who steals Kayako's attention; when his wife says she likes a particular actor on TV, he gets very angry. When he found that Kayako feels her past love with Kobayashi or Kirk, Takeo went mad so much that he entered killing frenzy. In Ju-On reboot series, he was more sympathetic due to him an outright kind man and husband for Kayako to begin with. After found that Toshio is not his biological child, he was brokenhearted that he killed Kayako, Toshio, and Mar in grief. Victims #Toshio Saeki #Mar #Kayako Saeki #Manami and Anzu Kobayashi #Nishina Rika #Nakagawa #Aubrey Davis #Lacey Kimble #Naoko Kamawata Gallery Jutake2.png|Damaging pictures of Kayako. Jutake.png|Takeo angering. Jutake4.png|Takeo approaches Kayako's body. Jutake3.png|Takeo picks Mar. Jutumblr_m4j83pMUIV1r7w10go2_250.gif|Takeo taunts Kobayashi with his unborn daughter. Grudgepicture.png|In a damaged picture found by Kobayashi. Jutake5.png|Pictured on a news report. Jutake7.png|Kyoko has a vision of Manami's murder. Jutake6.png|Takeo haunts Kyoko from her vision. Grudgekatsuya.png|The curse takes over Katsuya. Ju-on.jpg|Rika about to die through Takeo's hands. JuZ322023372.jpg|Takeo in The Beginning of the End. JuBrqqpFrCcAASRAt.jpg|Kayako comfronts Takeo in Beginning of the End. takeo kayako.jpg|Takeo rages over Kayako. Saekifamily.png|Pictured on a news report. Grudge1Screen10.jpg|Karen finds a picture of the Saeki family. Grudgemattjen2.png|Takeo reflects as a possessed Matthew walks by the lobby's mirror. Grudge-tak.png|Detective Nakagawa is murdered. 48.jpg|Karen finds Takeo's hanged corpse. Grudge-take.png|In Karen's last vision. Grudge2_midi.jpg|The possession of Max. Grudge7746b0212e6ab3cb00d38d7ff9b9bc10.jpg|Naoko is murdered. Trivia *Rather than his own, Takeo's demise in the Western series references Tomoka and Noritaka's deaths in Ju-on: The Grudge 2. The couple is hanged by Kayako's ghostly hair and Toshio's ghost "plays" with them afterwards. *It is unclear if Takeo's apparitions occur only as a manifestation of the curse, or if he in fact became an onryō as well. In the DVD commentary of a scene deleted from Ju-on: The Grudge, however, Takashi Shimizu refers to him as a "ghost". *It is unknown how old Takeo was in the Ju-on series, but in The Grudge films, according to a news article, he is 35 years old when he dies. *In the Ju-on: The Grudge intro, Takeo is portrayed by an unknown actor and his fate differs from both Ju-on and The Grudge continuities. After he discovers Kayako's secret and murders her, Takeo commits suicide with a hanging noose. *In the Ju-on novel, his death differs once again - Kayako's ghost kills Takeo by stabbing him in the back with a knife. *In the Director's Cut version of The Grudge, he is seen hanging by Kayako's hair, implying that her ghost was responsible for his death, thus making him the first victim of the curse. Navigation Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Possessor Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Vengeful Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Torturer Category:Book Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Youkai Category:Envious Category:Mongers Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Damned Souls Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Mute Category:Spouses Category:Psychopath Category:Immortals Category:Nemesis Category:Dark Forms Category:Energy Beings Category:Undead Category:Successful Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cowards Category:Posthumous